


Friends and Beer

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [27]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Even people who read Sanskrit can appreciate the simple things.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 5





	Friends and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: First lines challenge; first line from a work by agentotter
> 
> Not my poem, obviously.

By the time Sam got back out to the porch, with four sweaty-cold beers dangling from her hands, Daniel was the only one still out there. Thunder rolled in the distance and the first heavy raindrops spattered on the deck like ricocheting bullets. 

One drop made a direct hit on the left lens of Daniel’s glasses. Bemused, he sprawled back on the steps and began to address the sky. 

Sam sat beside him and started on her beer. She had some catching up to do. She poked his shoulder. “English, Daniel.” 

He smiled. “Not up on your Sanskrit?” He translated:

A cloth of darkness inlaid with fireflies;  
flashes of lightning;  
the mighty cloud mass guessed at from the roll of thunder;  
a trumpeting of elephants;  
an east wind scented by opening buds of ketaki,  
and falling rain:  
I know not how a man can bear the nights that hold all these,  
when separated from his love.

She touched his knee. “That’s beautiful.”

He shook his head. “Silly poet. The answer was obvious even then.”

She lifted her bottle. “Alcohol!”

He reached for her hand and wrapped his fingers over hers. “Yeah, alcohol. And the right people to drink it with."


End file.
